


Between You

by MorganaALaufeyson



Series: Loki Lust Poems [2]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: M/M, Non-Sexual Submission, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaALaufeyson/pseuds/MorganaALaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is always inspiring me... it could be Thor and him, or Loki and you... it doesn't matter your gender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between You

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired for this piece of art from Wants to Believe  
> (http://40.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mcs0yqkUVv1qb0gmwo1_500.jpg)

 

** Inspired by [this stunning piece of work](http://40.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mcs0yqkUVv1qb0gmwo1_500.jpg) **

**B etween You ** ****

 

"I could be lost  

Between these books

And between the shelves  

Chasing you

Through endless corridors

Tasting your kiss

Like the first pages of a book

Teasing your body

Over layers of clothing

Like I tease a book

Flickering its pages.

   
And I end up getting lost

Between  your arms

Between shelves of books

Following you

Through an endless haze

Tasting pleasure from your lips

Like poison

Savoring your body

Under layers of clothing

Like I savor a book

Like I savor your lust."


End file.
